


Experimentation

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian. Dorian shaves John - just an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

"What if I shaved you while you  _weren’t_  unconscious?” John blinked, glancing away from the road and raising his eyebrows at the android beside him.

"What?"

"You know, while you were awake." Dorian’s tone was particular and concentrated, and John furrowed his brow, looking back to the road ahead of him. He’d brushed it off that morning, after their conversation with Rudy, and now, after what Rudy had told him? Well, it hadn’t been that John was  _avoiding_  the subject, but…

"While I’m awake? Is this about Rudy? ‘Cause, Dorian, really, you can talk to him about your weird-"

"No, it’s not about Rudy." John furrowed his brow further. "I’ve never shaved someone before."

"What in the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Is that a no?" John went quiet, lips pursed tightly as he kept his eyes carefully on the road ahead, making the turning.

"Why in the Hell do you wanna shave me?" 

"If you want to say no, just say no." Dorian said primly, and damn the bastard, he was looking out of the window and wouldn’t meet John’s eyes. 

“ _Why_?”

"I’m curious. I’ve never shaved a man, like I said."

“ _I’ve_  never shaved a man!” John retorted, but Dorian turned, regarding him seriously.

"That’s different."

”Is it now? And what makes it different?”

"You missed the turning, John." He let out a growl of frustration, ignoring the android from there on: he continued driving. Fine, they wouldn’t go back to the precinct. 

"Are we going to your place?" Dorian asked, sitting up and leaning forwards as he looked out of the windshield.

"Yes, we are."

"I thought I couldn’t stay at your place."

"Dorian, shut the Hell up."

"Don’t you mean  _quiet mo_ -“

"Dorian, I swear to God-"

"Fine." Dorian was smirking, John could tell, without even looking at him - that irritating little quirk he got to the corner of his lips when he became smug after irritating John enough. God, what a dick. John didn’t know why he’d agreed to it, but yeah, the five o’clock shadow  _was_  building up - where was the tech for that, huh? - and he would indulge the android’s fuckin’ weird request.

He didn’t talk to Dorian as he pulled himself out of the car, moving forwards and up to his apartment. Dorian hovered in the hallway once they’d entered while John moved toward the bathroom, picking up shaving cream and a razor - a real one, because fuck that electronic shit, which never got a close enough shave - and a cloth. 

Dorian was still in place when he came back, peering around the room with obvious fascination, lights flickering in blue and green on the side of his head.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"I’m curious." Dorian said, staring at the kitchen with parted lips. "I’ve not seen your place before."

"You’re not here to see my place." John pointed out, and some part of him, some odd, unthought of part of him, was impatient. The idea of the DRN with a blade in his hand, and feeling that scrape across his skin from someone  _else-_  It was novel.

"No." Dorian agreed, and then he took the cream and the razor, setting the cloth under the kitchen tap and wetting it. Absently, John wondered how long they’d still have  _taps_  for - what the Hell would come next? Walls that sweated the water you needed, porous?

It wasn’t that John was a Luddite: he wasn’t. He just didn’t see the point in some of the crap that was now part of popular society. He dropped to sit in the middle of the room, pulling a chair from the kitchen.

Dorian was slow in lathering the cream on his hands, and for a moment John fixed to snap at him, but then he realized what the android was doing. With that concentrated expression? He was no doubt cataloguing the sensation.

"You like that, huh? Shaving cream?"

"I like the texture." Dorian said. "It’s very  _airy_. And yet it’s heavy.” He sounded so  _pensive_ _-_ for God’s sake, it was only shaving cream, but Dorian was paying it more heed now than John ever had in his life.

"Yeah." John said, but he could not claim he’d ever noticed the cream’s "texture" before. Dorian reached out, and John closed his eyes, obediently tilting his head back. Dorian’s hands were surprisingly warm, and his fingers were slow in coaxing the cream over John’s skin, over his jaw, his upper lip, his neck. 

"Is that enough?"

"Feels like it." John said, but surely Dorian would  _know_  what was enough? Out of some scientific algorith-  _oh_.

John let out a very quiet noise as he felt the first glide of the razor across his skin, Dorian’s right hand steadied on John’s shoulder as the other drew the blade over his cheek. It felt  _weird_ , not knowing where the blade would go next - like the difference between tickling yourself and someone else doing it. 

"Did that hurt?" Dorian asked, and John opened his eyes; Dorian looked concerned, peering down at him with a frown. 

"No." John grit out, closing his eyes again. "Keep going."

The sensation had never felt as intense as this, and John found that he  _liked_ it. He’d never considered shaving as something enjoyable before - it had merely been a chore in the morning, but like this? Yeah, this was  _nice_. John let out a quiet, drawn-out groan when Dorian finished, drawing the warm flannel over his face and cleaning away the excess. 

"Curiosity satisfied?" John asked, lazily stretching back.

"Not quite." Dorian said, and then there were warm lips on John’s skin, dragging his Adam’s apple and up his neck, and John let out a choked noise, grasping at Dorian’s arms. Despite himself, he didn’t stop the android from continuing, and couldn’t stop the quiet exhalation the other’s bite to his jaw drew out of him. "I will have to repeat this experiment tomorrow, you know, John. See if this feels the same  _before_  shaving you.”

"An experiment?" John repeated, tone mildly strangled, partly because of the very warm bundle of surprisingly light android in his lap, perhaps. "Oh, Dorian. I feel so used." The joke came weakly, given how distracted he was, but Dorian laughed against the flesh of the detective’s neck.

"You would mind if I kept on experimenting, then?"

"If you stop I’ll throw you out that window and see how well that shell of yours handles the drop." John muttered, and Dorian laughed again, but then his lips returned, sucking  _hard_  at John’s pulse point, and John forgot the witty retort he’d had ready.


End file.
